A Moment Into The River of Time
by A.J. Sawyer
Summary: An alternative one - shot that is set during season 1. A moment when both of them, Hei and Misaki, are together with no masks, no lies and no doubts. Just a moment into the river of time...


_**I wrote this after a dream I had a while ago. And I felt like I wanted to share it so... enjoy.**_

* * *

One o'clock in the night. The stars were flickering over Tokyo, as the cold air had wrapped the streets and the lights were almost making it seem like it was a day. Somehow the combination of the night mixed with everything else around was making it feel so quiet and solitude… It was beautiful in a way… But solitude can only obsess one person, but when there are two people, two hearts beating like one, solitude can no longer be anything, but a distant memory.

On the last floor of a ten building story, at the second apartment from left to right, a woman and a man were expressing their love and hunger for each other on a bed with grey sheets, while the silver moonlight was sneaking in the darkness. Since the bed was situated next to the wall in front of the window it was glowing at them. The sweat, which was shining on their bodies, indicated that it wasn't caused by the steamy air at the room, but from the hotness between them. The sensation from the loosed – wrapped sheets around their waists was almost unnoticeable, because both of them were focused on the other's experiences than their own, as sharp breaths combined with moans of pleasure were breaking the silence.

His eyes were half – closed most of the time – he wanted to enjoy every flinch, every sensation, every move of her body. And it worked…pretty well. Misaki was sitting in his lap with her legs clutched around his waist, as she was twisting her pelvis into his. Her moaning lips that were kissing the skin all over the area of his neck were making him horny even more. She loved the softness of his skin. From time to time, she was arching her back, while titling her head back in order to get him sink deeper, which was driving his senses to insanity. One of his reasons to love this tempting and erotic move was that it was giving him a clear sight of her curvy marvelous breasts and he was able to touch them – to feel them.

So he smiled when she did it again. He lowered his face to her chest, placed a few urgent kisses between her breasts and slowly put his right arm on her collarbone to keep her this way, but he made sure she was fine with it. His loved one was on the limit to come again for second time this night, but she was trying to force herself not to since she wanted him to have more and more pleasure. A pure wave of both torturing and blissful feeling ran through her body, as she gave out a louder moan and literally goose bumped. Like it wasn't enough that his long – filling, slow and deep trusts were causing every inch of her body to scream, but now he was licking and sucking her nipple.

"Hei…" he heard her whispering with unhidden ecstasy and he was proud of how helpless she was into his embraces.

After finishing his job with her other breast, Hei dragged his lips up, while putting a few peck kisses here and there and realizing his hold on her. He desperately searched for these pale pink lips, which were giving him the uttering joy every time he connected them with his, and pushed his tongue into her mouth, as he drew her body back at his, making them look and feel like one again. Misaki, placing her arms onto his cheeks returned to the kiss, but he took a hold of her face gently with his left arm and she wrapped hers around his back instead. It didn't take her long at all to figure out his tongue was imitating what he was doing between her legs – same rhythm, almost the same moves with the exception he sometimes licked lips and he only needed her to stand still.

However, she had no intention to. Her hips started to meet his at every trust, in which their passion increased. He made three – four harder pushes and felt her getting tightened around him so he decided to change the pose. It wouldn't help much, but he wanted to have couple of more minutes of this irresistibly sensational feeling. Hei took a breath, pushed her back carefully, trying not to hurt her, and as he was on top now felt the relief on his member, but it didn't last due to the fact that his girl pulled him down immediately. It was obvious that she was begging him to continue or she was going to lose her mind.

Their senses tensed, each one move… each shiver… each touch… was so clear and sensitive – he was trusting at her again. The hotness between them, caused by the unstoppable friction of their naked bodies, was unbearable. Her moans grew louder and louder, almost sounding like screams, as he was releasing sharp breaths. He leaned down to seal her lips, in which he began to push back and forth harder. Their passion reached its breaking point – their emotions were so mixed and powerful that it hurt their minds too much to concentrate on them. Only one was getting over the others – love. The blood ran through their veins hurriedly, their hearts' beatings were echoing in their ears, the loud expression of delight were filling the room… the world no longer existed – there were only him and her.

A minute later, Hei's release of happiness filled her, as she came right after him. Everything stopped – they stopped. Silence spread around…she was trying to memorize each moment of his release…he was staring into her innocent face…Her eyes directed to his and she got butterflies into her stomach, as she realized he had been watching her, but she smiled and he very slowly leaned down to give her one final kiss filled with gentleness and nothing else, but pureness and love.

He loved her…she loved him…they loved each other… and nothing else mattered. Nothing.

Hei pushed back and, looking her expression again, he slowly pulled out of her. A low moan escaped her parted lips. He fell on the cold grey sheets tired from the thirty – five minute act, but immensely satisfied and so was she. They were both breathless with sweat glowing all over them. The cool air was feeling good, but not as good as their physical and psychical relief. It felt a little awkward to be separated from each other after spending so much time like one body. As heavy breathes in and breathes out were breaking the silence, the two lovers were staring at the ceiling, trying to settle down the urge of love into their hearts.

"I love you…" he whispered softly.

His gentle confession was touching her heart every time. It was like he was able to get inside and heal all of her wounds. Only a person, who had felt what she was feeling now was capable to understand her. Incredible – being loved and giving love to people was the art that makes this wonderful world to spin and exist.

Tick – tack… tick – tack… tick – tack… tick – tack…

And they lost track of time. Minutes passed by so slowly, but yet so unnoticeably.

"I don't want to be him anymore."

This sudden line of his made Misaki to look at him surprised. But she understood what he meant. He didn't want to be the Black Reaper. Not anymore.

"I don't want to keep being this cold heartless creature that is so numb and empty on the inside," Hei continued quietly.

"You're not." Her voice was a little bit louder than a whisper, filled with love. "And you're never going to be. Wanna know why?" Her hand gently stroked his right cheek with this smooth motion he loved so much. He looked at her. "Because I'm never gonna let you get away from me again. I promise."

Both of their faces were unreadable, although another person would say their gazes were filled with love and a spark of sorrow. Or fear – fear of what was coming, what would happen to them.

Hei rolled over her, cupping her face as well, and slowly leaned down to connect their wet lips. She loved it – this shivering sensation spreading all over her body with the burning touch on her lips. Her mind started forgetting everything. After her pulled back slightly, breaking the bound, she heard his whisper begging her to not talk about it and enjoy this as much as it is possible. A sweet smile appeared on her face, as he pushed aside her knees and positioned himself once again. But before going any further her loved one titled down again to bring back this never ending shiver by softly kissed her. His fingers entwined with hers so he spread her arms sideways. And in less than a minute their hearts entwined… again.


End file.
